


Fox and the Fawn

by foxjar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Claude von Riegan, Canon Era, Drama, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Top Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: "You don't want to do this," Claude says. His eyes are shimmery pools of green, the embodiment of nature's bounty.Claude von Riegan doesn't beg.It's this that sets Lorenz off — how dare he make such presumptions, how dare he — and in a flurry of emotion, Lorenz seals both of their fates.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Fox and the Fawn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Emerald (December 29).
> 
> This was written for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 charity drive!

Lorenz, in Claude's room, with the rope.

He tells himself it wasn't planned. None of it was. He just happened to spot the rope stretched across the floor, and being the nobleman that he is, he didn't want anyone to trip and fall.

These are the lies he tells himself.

Claude and Lorenz are alone in the dormitory; everyone is out and about the monastery. Lorenz made sure of that, peeking around the halls and into everyone's room to make sure they were accounted for.

And what a pretty picture Claude makes, his wrists tied above his head as he lies on his bed; his dark hair tousled from sleep, his face masked with confusion. The sleeping draught Lorenz had slipped into his drink only hours before — that, he has to admit to, at least. There's no denying that.

"You don't want to do this," Claude says. His eyes are shimmery pools of green, the embodiment of nature's bounty.

Claude von Riegan doesn't beg.

It's this that sets Lorenz off — how dare he make such presumptions, how dare he — and in a flurry of emotion, Lorenz seals both of their fates.

He guides his arousal to Claude's entrance, snapping his hips forward before he can talk himself out of it. Claude grunts, his face contorting in pain; none of this should make Lorenz's heart race, but it does. And the fact that Claude doesn't ask him to stop only serves as fuel, that blissful silence as Claude bites back his groans.

Joy twists to anger. Why won't Claude beg him to stop? He can't even meet Lorenz's eyes anymore.

Lorenz's orgasm ripples through him, his hips shaking, and finally the air is still.

The night is young.

Claude was wrong. Lorenz is the fox, and Claude is the helpless fawn.


End file.
